We Spend a Lot of Time in Nursing Homes
by TheEndangeredGinger
Summary: This is the Google Translated Version of the original tale, We Spend Far Too Much Time in the Hospital Wing. Example: Original line: "Oi Oakley, How's your arm?" After 10 layers of Google Translate: "Wow Oakley! You're a weapon?" Story-line is not coherent but random sentences make it funny to read. Happy April Fools Day!
1. Chapter 1- Google Translate is Great!

**Author's Note:**

**Hello? Welcome to this extension of an April Fools thing I did. I threw my story, We Spend Far Too Much Time In the Hospital Wing through 10 layers of Google Translate, and with some editing, put together this lovely piece of literature. **

**Let's just say, it is a plethora of weirdness so a very strange read. I hope you enjoy it, and maybe stop by the original to give it a read!**

**Oh! And Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything that was created by Ms. Rowling's lovely hands.

**Chapter 1 (Brought to you by Google Translate) **

Oakley did her general studies. Mercy in general was easy to support, and was unlit through different generations. Oakley is actually true , but I was too lazy to write . Professor Burbage definitely excited about learning , but in this context, Oakley beermat's powers seem to have no mercy or so interesting .

Mercy facial hair had hair care and ties, but unfortunately, I have not seen his wristwatch. We were panels, and Oakley is visible to the server.

**I feel very bad , and her legs COMC today's have seen today , which might indicate a problem that I am not affiliated bent .**

Mercedes smiled and shook her head . They are two times in a row, start to heat the water, in order to jump in class to think about the purpose of the teacher navels .

_Service . You can get online, I'd go with something that is of value . After dinner in the library, do you want to capture?_

Oakley's mercy of the opposition to respond to the bonds. Taking care of magical creatures with the library? Clearly, Mercy tries to kill him.

**Any ooOOOooh ! Library, WHYYYY?**

_I can help you think about the treatment of the idea, but I was never bored._

**Oh, the pain! Is the child all that interesting?**

_Oh, dear ._

**Ah, but I have to say, lunch. Charlie will be.**

Mercy hallwayed Charlie while sitting in his eyes. After time to work with Oakley, the show cactus was stolen by unmakers of magical gesture . Information about slavery and the board at the mercy of teachers writing on the face of beermat Charlie who fell in secret.

The paper identifies the desktop, and then his face. Charlie, however, is much more than a back. Charlie looked at me and raised eyebrows. It was coming out of the character he designed to mimic. After all, he rolled his eyes for a while. The pole tip of a blessing volcano skin uncurled and indicates Oakley; it then mumbled , and then put on the list that Charlie still crumpled . The beermat potential risk in the hallway rose and began to talk to Charlie.

Charlie sighed and his eyes became all the time-dial-nylons. He picked up a pen.

_Really, people ?_

Oakley kissed and smiled.

**There is no need for change. Well, you are.**

_Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssse ?_

Charlie brought two friends of Understanding and sighed .

_Well ... after dinner , but you can do without my navigation magical creatures._

_Jade hid the tibia._

"Oh, rippled streak" Oakley said aloud.

"Miss Milova , please pay attention."

"Sorry , Professor "


	2. Chapter 2- Fire

**Author's Note-**

**I thought since I already posted this previous Chapter with the original story, I decide to update Chapter two today. Enjoy! and if you like this, you may like they original so if you haven't read it yet, just look for We Spend Far Too Much Time in the Hospital wing, which is the parent of this story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, World or Characters. **

Chapter 2 - Fire

Oakley went to the hospital immediately after eating and his left hand when eating was thoroughly mixed. I was walking through the door in the main room and a Gryffindor had a different color hair and compassion. Looking for a website, Charlie sat next to an empty seat in front of him and sees him, and Oakley is against them.

"Wow, Oakley you're a weapon?"

Oakley's audio source, a group of four people sitting at a table with Gryffindor seemed to appear. My avatar saw a bunch of kids enter. More tired than even the kidlike lake of people watching, or maybe it will.

"I want it. Mrs. Pomfrey is great. "

"Well," Remus Lupin is considered a country. His rich chocolate-colored eyes and dark circles looked clean. His sandy-brown hair was messier than ironed buds more than usual. We is masked aside aim scar's acquisition, under the eyes of digging down the left side of his face, mouthed Remus's characters.

Remus ironed duds were different from their peers. It was like little kids, and it's time to shut up. In general, you can. His eyes fell on his fellow Oakley. His dark-haired boy molests a nice neighborhood, tip off; pay attention to what happens around it is not gray girl who sat in her eyes. The girl blushed and said. Especially as they say, he will eat for a week on the one hand, and the boys, Peter and Remus were unpartisan to his mouth. His blue eyes unknotted pedal unreins and girls flying out.

Oakley Remus and his friends to wash the dirty black hair and Remus turned to the other side. "Hey, James, you know, the last Quidditch?"

James Potter with the Gryffindor Quidditch team to hunt and it's great. Gryffindor team last year, but it's smaller; it is only in your computer's browser as it is not in a position to keep the first day of the Nile, and so on. Before I left blank search is done every year. Another analogy would be fishermen. Gryffindor is in desperate need of new members. James untitled nose and round glasses frames, and climbed a twinkle in her brown eyes, and said, "No one in a year. Thursday is trying, and how"

"Oh, shoot, I want to try, but after two days. Conditions will explore what you do not know about yourself. Scientists think. "

"We will see below. Worse", with ruffled hair and eyes, Lily Evans and James irradiates difficult to use. Oakley holidayed as perfect to enjoy it.

"You."

Oakley went on board, and vice versa, sitting, going against Charlie and compassion. Mercy pizza teased the male she kept disappointed and angry.

Sorry Mercy. I was crazy, like why we "Robes? You can do it; we're allowed a bad thing? "

"Mercy! Knee rally has bar points. All is well. We are only fooling ourselves slowly."

"Is the ramp sleet crazy? Alert" mashed potatoes and swallowing a dose Charlie. On the table, instead of ovaries. "In any case, God's Green Earth Sapphire crab sticks what to start?"

"I do not know ... I can see that you are doing?"

Mercy without consequences asked, "Why is a gun?"

"Yes, yes, I know ... I about slit my hand. Charizard is calling"

Charlie drowned in pumpkin juice and leaves it on the table and laughed with such compassion.

"I cannot talk to James, and to check the correct Quidditch Thursday, Charizard, so we can do?"

Charlie and his head. "Also, I mean a lot to us, and I do not want to do that."

Oakley rolled his eyes. "Adventure Gryffindor, Mars off if it is not yours."

Mercy rubbed his eyes, and looked at the table. "On this trip, the morning after a workout, yes, absolutely. Free food? "

"Yes, I can set up your own company and karate raps time will be alright to use it?" Oakley's hand in hand.

"Yes, we can all be ambidextrous, " Charlie said.

"Yeah, you know me." Duet left his hand ambidextrous and affection with his cheesy smile on his face.

Mercy and Oakley threw a plate of beans.

"In all these cases, the top, I would love to be tested before meals concerning interesting stories behind the library, Mercy was in their hands, but it really is not, " Charlie said.

"Oakley, but I eat first and then go back Pomfrey Lady Charizard who needed more food on the plate."

Mercy laughed. Oakley Said "Nurse Joy, it seems."

"OK, OK, I have my title. Whether to stop, or you want some inspiration, but still room, kitchen, and looooooooong day."

"We will tell you later, see!" Mercy graced in a large room to stretch, and then walked through the door.

"You know, Charlie has to find half an hour in the library, you have to wait for the food."

"We do not have to pee in a glass container, yes, in the back seat. Before us. Okay?" Charlie said that he got up from the table.

Oakley lifted his head up well, he said. "I promise I will do."

"Ah, top, Cases soon. We certainly do not . "

Oakley ran with his tongue.

Charlie smiled and left the room shaking his head.

**If you wanna review, that would be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3- Why Library?

**Author's Note**

**I might keep updating this story, so long as there is interest. Because it takes sooooo much time to do this and I have a lot of my plate.**

**Anyway. I think this will just be a once a week update story. Unless I am asked otherwise.**

**Disclaimer- I have no rights to Harry Potter Characters, World, or story... **

**... not that this story makes coherent sense anyway.**

**Anyway, ONWARD!**

Chapter 3 - Why Library

Sitting at a table on the back of the library burning - witch with magic Charlie arrests history. It is your job, and quickly, to get sympathy last tag species way.

Read magic or wizard to decide for someone with a real woman, and you can easily save from damage during remote focus is to try to burn performance. Magic or magician the lost his stick unlike smash will not be able to defend themselves against, but its true case virtue. Magic plays a woman who is hard to dig out or happy helper. It is very important for the safety of numbers, but they are.

Charlie pulse and stay in the jaw. You have a comment or a book of condolence at least if I could have all of them can acre thesis iliac.

He graduated from Oakley industry to the table and put it in a bag on the table. "See what?" He said.

Charlie put his story into a bag and pulled out a memoir of public education. He said, "You exist to undo late, he said: " It rap vain jumps.

Oakley ignored. "Burn the dough. Sorry, you can react Pomfrey went back to class, so I Charizard said that it is very frustrating. "

Charlie smiled and shook his head.

"Why do you see the public reaction to the study," the birth of His mercy in their case. Parts, ink and pencil, Oakley, and began to read it again.

"Mr. Beermats and his strength, and I want to make sure that the ingredients."

Charlie Oakley Fire - oh my - God - you - and - sixty overachiever Charlie copies of the same wavelength muttered and lifting the handle full of compassion for other notes.

Charlie Oakley Fire - oh my - God - you - are - are - not - slowly - Hip - . "You know, one of these days, I think that a letter of condolence to you and it's hard to see with your mind and will."

"It is. Outside the classroom for everything plus. Corporate support community gets bored so easily. Know that you can "Oakley is somber in front of the opening, he said.

"What do you mean?" Charlie looked at his writing seemed confused Oakley.

"Life, Muggleborns convenient time -" but soon stopped.

"He's not so much, it means"

Oakley can make eye contact. "Come on, I do not live under a rock. I 'vet seen how you look . , I mean, of course you need to . "

Charlie chins and blushed. "- ... I mean, I do not know Sun "muttered

Oakley "Charlie was a wee bit of sympathy.

Charlie, "Enough is enough."

"So?"

"No!"

"So?"

"No!"

"So?"

"No, "Charlie product. The door stood looking down at her hands locked and Oakley. Oakley raised his eyebrows and smiled.

Lecturer glasses "Mr. Amber? Wrong," and see the sign.

He ran silent Charlie said, shyly, but it is getting better. . "No ma'am, it iron flecks Ackley and "But now we are ready to Oakley firmly believe. "

He was arrested on his face, the Oakley.

"OK. Silence or both should be removed from the library. "

"Yes, mistress." And they sang. Teacher seemingly forever information seemed a threat, but he was crazy.

Charlie and began to read his story. "You should ask her out?" After a few minutes, your article sounded better Oakley

Charlie was offended. Oakley threw her hands in the office. "..." . " The dramatic, he said, will stop Okay, okay, I did," but if you wait navies

A minute after stimulation, however, stopped the applause of Charlie, and its history is.

"Oh, yes. Holidays are coming and I do not have time to help you choose something that is my father's birthday. "

Charlie: "But kid set bias," said

Oakley and smiled. "I want to do., and I did."

. Charlie "Unfortunately, said:" The

He returned to Oakley, but Charlie is a new worry. Sympathy rotaries? Why do you care so much, please! Is it possible that the sensitivity is more than a friend? Try to focus on the power head.

**Review if you want.**


	4. Chapter 4- Spider

Chapter 4- Spider

Mercedes's brother read some of the comics, he found himself right in front of the fireplace. Spider-Man faces a number of corners, but then...

"Hello"

Mercy jumped out of her chair and put on his words. Remus Lupin stood and took it as amazing. "Are you okay?"

Love keeps her head straight and she laughed. "Yes, I have read, and I cannot see you." She fell down in his seat. Remus armed the chairs.

"Do you read?"

Mercy pointed the comics. "My brother sent me a text message."

His eyes held a look of anxiety around. "When did you do this?"

"Across the street from the house of my grandfather's is a comic bookstore." With a raise of the eyebrows, and given the mercy of the "General Store" she said, "In America,"

He bit his head to the side.

"I was there when I knew mamba school. With parents and my parents and family for the Thanksgiving holiday."

I really like Hogwarts, mercy thought, but its maven duds disappointed her this year. Thinking about her younger brother in search of the fire. Fire, Fire is your name, so do not worry, but as for compassion or his red hair; he would know.

When the twins were little, they used to ask questions, and she'd get a smile and his kindness and faith would make a point. Law's father undid jeans of the age, compassion, and fire.

At the time of the fire, bias burns, and it rose to miss the game, not just think of the phone. Try to work alone. Charity vaguely remembers the similar fires as strange things happen…or not. A man came in and explained everything to her husband. And he did not feel its bias dome.

Trying to appease their needs love, it comes in several times. I had to go clear. "I'm going for a walk. Where, I do not know. Want to come?" Remus still lives on the chair arm.

He thinks about other things. "Never off". And...

Mercy smiled and threw him out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5- Of Girls and Boys

Article 5 – Of Girls and Boys

Of Oakley's sunglasses and apparel owners, Charlie, was eighth. The family will be removed from the book of magic to prevent damage. In the hallway outside the library, Charlie bit her hair while trying to check the damage and Oakley took her hand and smacked him. They both felt a tremor.

Charlie and Oakley put it in a bag on the shoulder, which can help. She touched his hand and he fell.

"Are you okay?" She said.

"Oakley, I 'm fine, Thank God", he said, but she was trying to hide something, Charlie realized.

"Robles... not you."

"I feel good, go to the world."

Charlie shoulders squared the game. "Oakley, get the Health Care."

"I'm good, only you say differently."

"It's better to take care of yourself. Quidditch trials in two days!"

"According to my faith…I do not know."

"Well, remember when you catch fire in your hands while thinking about magical creatures, and you were like, 'Hey, Hey, let me go!' You participated in the second degree burns! Kettleburn's hospital dragged you out of the room!" he screeched.

"I am myself, do not worry about me!"

"Well, now you can!"

"You think so?"

"OK, OK, OK... we've done here? Gryffindors running around the clock to disturb their peace. "

Oakley winced and at the same time Charlie grimaced. Lucius Malfoy was in the face of some food aisle, as long as Hollywood is conservative.

"Tell me, why are you late?" he asked.

"I have my own business," Charlie said.

Lucius downloaded an unnecessary face. "You will lose a few points, and you're not careful. I will be dealing with you. And who wants to know?" He said.

"Prissy title…barging in on unsuspecting students in the middle of a beautiful blonde moment. Isn't there something better for you to do?" Charlie cut over his voice.

"It will be ten points for Gryffindor." Curls for Lucius's Boca proved difficult. "To create it, it looks sweet and will be returned to Oakley. Oakley is good for you and your grandmother's sugar toxemia."

Oakley is quiet. She looked away and threw him to the ground and began to shoot at the color of her cheeks.

"This... Malfoy is easy to go alone, or I bust manliest."

"Charlie, you will turn us into rivals, and we did not." Oakley grabbed his arm and began to pull.

"It's good to see you again, and you will get what you deserve." Lucius walked down the corridor.

"Do not count on it." Charlie muttered quietly.

Oakley and Charlie a few minutes of peace and started up the stairs. The fourth floor wall approached when Charlie looked at Oakley.

"You should go for check-in your hands." Charlie said Oakley his eyes closed.

He sighed, "I want it, and so it is." holding her head. They stared at each other for several minutes.

Oakley said, "I do not want to go back to the nursing home because they are the President, and I want the night for observation."

"Yes, you are evil, and you will be able to enjoy your life. If you need information… Are you sure you're not? First of all, I want to show you something in the hospital, even beyond me. You care for me, as I see it."

Oakley laughed. "Yes, of course. See you tomorrow, Mom." She turned around and immediately went to the dispensary.

Charlie corner and never looked behind him to see. Gryffindor common room was set, why shouldn't students also be easy?

Remus's compassion went to the trophy room, then the bedroom and Remus and Mercy went down, and many other images were captured. They talked about school and learning, as well as their families, and began to talk about him. Loved, and I do, but most people who have heard Remus are all rooms or cups and Remus himself.

"Where are we going?" Remus was sorry.

His love said, "My favorite place in all homes, but it is part of a secret ..." She grabbed his hand and started playing with it. Remus was a bit surprised, but took it easy. He turned the corner and it looks like a club tropic era.

"Charity is on the wall-" Remus yelped.

"I love the speed! I hope," She said laughing, going directly to the carpet. Remus closed his eyes and braced himself for carrying out... but no wine? Remus opened his eyes, and trees and shrubs and flowers were surrounded by a changing hundreds of baskets, grapes, and were greeted with a large shower.

"Wow ... wow ... that is," Remus said he and his friends did not get in this field, and cannot be sure. The room was small, but it was all plants, and quality exotic wood. Mercy saw him smile. He smiled and said, "This place rhymes duds off the beaten track and how. You find it when it was closed?"

Mercy smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "It's easy to Oakley. It was a small accident, and the first year of the crazy cat. Mrs. Norris is not… Suite approaching, and before I could stop her, I was in no way to be seen on the wall, and I know it."

Remus looked at Mercy. The shower had changed the time to present. He closed his eyes and your website; he put it on his head. This is wrong, he thought and fell into the water and opened his eyes to discover Mercy watching.

"Do I have something on my face or does Oakley think I would be just as pretty without permission?"

Remus blushed. Is she kidding? He thought… "Nothing." Blessing baskets of flowers were a kind of laughter and the turned to chatter. Remus knocked his head against a tree. Why do we act so dumb?

Mercy and Remus Quidditch talked his way back into the room. Sports programs and members of the public know it is not abnormal. The Quidditch through the Ages book had the first flight of the Oakley hours. Mercy could so easy brush the interior report; it is normal that you cannot tell. Layers can bustle as wonderful as her parents were involved in Oakley. Two friends make fun of the second years, and at night he was in trouble.

Yes, but in reality, especially in the air conditioned Gryffindor house, it seems that the interest in the game of Mercy International Quidditch team, Multi-Quidditch to them is all in the back room.

Remus sat on a fire built on a bed of sympathy and thoughts and saw the flames. A few minutes later, mercy did the dishes.

"I go to bed I think. We will see tomorrow. Remus… night. "

"Good night." Remus said back. He left the room.

Mercy came to the middle of the stairs, but suddenly stopped, and told the steps and went back to Remus carefully in the oven. She grabbed his neck from behind and put his chin on her shoulder.

"It's fun. Thank you for coming to me," murmured the little red face.

"No problem."

Charity ran in the basement.

"Mercy!" Remus stood up, turned around, and looked.

"Yes?" She approached with much regret.

"Errrrr ... very little… Herbology! See you tomorrow. Night!" He cried from his damaged self. Mercedes was a desperate film about the left side of the house, to go on for a year and a half.

Grace was clumsy with her mouth slightly open. It was fast and downstairs in the basement; she does not want to be embarrassed.


	6. Chapter 6- Fire Card

**Sorry I forgot this is supposed to be updated on Tuesdays too. At least I remembered now. **

***sighs***

**Disclaimer- Even though it is extremely difficult to tell, this Fanfiction is rooted in the world of Harry Potter, And I own none of the rights to this world. **

**Alright Onward!**

Chapter 6 - Fire Card

Charlie, in the basement room, swept the leads of the orchestra and Peter's cameo tower sits in the middle of the road to read this book. The cards explode in the fourth year of James; the man had a dream.

"Hey."

James's pants destroyed the tower; fungus blew threw a fit in the test.

Charlie and James needed water, their palms facing up and running maintenance untouched; Peter was afraid and cried, "Stop and Roll!"

James hit the fire with a stick, but after driving all the way to the bathroom, he had a bucket of water to throw.

"I'm sorry..." Charlie on the bed and fell back his elbow in the eyes, it was iris's time, and the semi-igloo's time. Soon in the vicinity of the young James was still wet.

Remus's house burned a lot of information out there, and James sat on the cards, waist draped over rock embankments; He read books and encountered Charlie in the same way. It often does not work.

"What's going on here?" Remus asked in the room, to point out the weird, but most of them come to see things unfold.

"You know, usually. Enoch Point Tower unproblematic seems so innocent a friend ..." Peter said quietly.

James rode buds for fun lair risk, with a mouth red and gold "you in the Library, where the Moon lost and again he was arrested?" Sirius said happily.

James laughed and laughed, and Remus was wasted in bed.

"But, in fact…" James watched from the ground.

"I'm doing everything." Remus's sages tilt the humus rising from the surface of the head.

James grinned from ear to ear, "You Whore-sail"

"Remus gots friends who gots married. Remus gots a friend and you're not sure."

"Belly Off!" Remus studies Peter's Drum Base Coordinates by strutting around the corner.

"Ah ... what?" Sirius's eyebrows waggled.

Remus tried to push him away "Not only for your business! Get out of bed" but the bet monitors did not move. James on Remus's stomach did jump.

"Mercy, is not it?" James jumped with his glasses askew.

If possible, Remus said nothing, but turned red. Skier James Wolfe and Peter are terribly wrong, "Remus and Mercy! Grace kiss on the tree, that tree-"

"Enough is enough." Remus frowned. Home and Peter continued to sing.

Handles the white label sheet in a female voice said, "Hello, Remus, of course, the spouse and children 10 and I grab Okays. Like you go with me!"

"Children under ten years" Peter snickered.

"Sky Court swag." Remus growled.

Silence. James broke very happy.

"What is a problem."

Remus boiled on his bed, but antelope Charlie, who is familiar with all the players, thought it was very low.

**Thanks for Reading! Review if you feel like it!**


	7. Chapter 7- Of the Brave

**Author's Note- **

**I know this Story has been offline for a long time but I decided to start updating again because I am struggling to update my other story in a quick fashion. This particular chapter involves quite a bit more effort and polishing to try to diminish grammar problems, but if there still in there it is either because I thought they were funny or I just didn't know how to fix it :/**

**Well, his friend was the mastermind behind the Harry Potter world DISCLAIMER-, and if you want to, and I have nothing to say as well.**

**The above is my google translated attempt at a disclaimer... I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Onward!**

Chapter VII- Of the Brave

Quidditch Captain Trina Macintosh fluted and trying to encourage curious people. Anyone knows how it is going to see the first year in the first round, which fell to the ground. Oakley and mercy led, and they fell by about 50 years, then 20, which was introduced to the two of them made the cut. This is because the assist meal notes that karma round.

Oakley and Mercy's stealthy aircraft uses each other's work. The results of interest for easy development environment and dived and swooped in and will get the attention of her husband.

Together they looked there- Oakley and the other sensitive brush broom was jumping with one hand and held laziness and quiet magnetic feet to better manage to pack in front of Mercy. To remove the cat-meter, Oakley the situation took an arrow. But opening around the same time in Oakley's toe's past angle and can be dangerous. Different Oakley and Mercy's problem when riding a broom was jumping again until the itching of time to jump slot. Oakley is surrounded by a differential, but the President wants to improve their basic contract for any attention to the other students.

Blue eyes Remus Lupin was staring in awe at the mercy of drowsiness. Add it to pull stunts like that? He'd break his neck.

These two pictures are out of focus. "I let them ... It's great, it's bias fucking."

Even James part of the brilliant team was with the rest of the clock. This Irish leek flyer has not seen anything like it. Trina's adverb tarts try to provide enough time. Eventually, the fly does not mean that it is a rabbi Quidditch player.

Eventually, all of the groups were a group of four Trina games: 0.3 and 0.6 for fishermen, for goalkeeper, and for Rangers to cut costs at the end of the eight competitions.

Trina shows that accountants are time sailors. Trina is a hunter with three guns, all of Jacob, the laud jots to trap the team and kill them. Each shot will kill twice as a predator of hope.

Oakley's dirt resaid the care. The whale from the first stage and survived seven guns in the girl ring, but no one said James did. Second, predators kill Jacob at 9:00 and Trina ironed ads. No scene was better, and Trina hoped and trusted a whale. Oakley works the best. Trina has saved all the pictures, and it's very difficult, but outside the ring managed to kick the Quaffle. James is right- and points his finger at a shot directed towards trends in developed countries. Greg Tiger was fishing, like any other but not hard to pull through the loop and use them. Trina's second video, but James's handset 10 to 12 shots and so the hunters can store.

Instead, as soon as possible after the inspection to other product categories, Trina's Day ceremony was in the Gryffindor common room.

They need to determine who ate lotus title to comply with the racket. They sign the goal to achieve two points and hit the red circle target with the goal, as it should be. Trina is possible to calculate the power.

She called for the elections to achieve the magic of golf balls. For the color faded on the paint ball placed the candidate who caught the ball and changed the color ball. When 100 golf balls are on the plate in the air, they caught thirty four of them as they burned. He received the ball at the end of three elections; it is a thirty minute set by Trina on the nails.

The utilities of Mercy and Taylor Kapowski and Trey Micklewright contacted desperately to trying to steal it off. Game Informer minutes are about 20 years older. The Gryffindor grace is floating around the net. Mercy was a lie, but no. Do you not love his words of a little searching to start hunting?

Zeus the jazz maniac is sometimes difficult to understand bets the retina, and it's not. Taylor with his knowledge soon began to feel sympathy for the triangular end is over. It seemed uncool. Other features at the mercy of Taylor and Trey, but they started to get nervous and were very dangerous. Gryffindor's only actively suicidal brush had small wings beating against his right hand. Sorry, but your hand is important, so it went back to take a broom, which stands about seven feet fell, and hit the hand.

Remus's money counters the half-skin and the oafish begin to end…again.

It stands on the floor and to run the mercy of the pain, and it was stunned for a moment. It left, but the quality may subscribe. Try it, but I did it, it's something that I mused, although it is a small thing.

"Mercy" is called from two different directions and heard of him. Remus saw a jumping table. Oakley threw a wild Quidditch ball at it.

Oakley was the first.

"Missile aka daisy! Macintosh will see the face... but you're wrong?"

It's very interesting, but we do not care who wants to insure that. But fortune gives a small smile.

"Oh, the pain! Hey, I just want to hit you and you will break. Dignity lost a good understanding of the boat, but my back is limited none." Any pain, but I really do not feel great. Oakley drove it back. It's not bad, but you just have to keep this one.

"Mercy, are you?" **(Yoda, are you? Remus?) **Remus materialized to be busy.

"Remus. I wish, oh that I was beautiful, I will fight for you." It was a grim-ass smile, but Remus was better anyway. And it was a blab-dial sign.

Mercy was riding a broom, and would love to do it again. Oakley counseled "Trina would see a new room, you can see the grace of a short fly back to pain, trying to ignore it."

The floor looked like Mercy. Relief caused Remus to feel very bad. I'm trying to play out, some of the wooden benches are still a small 7 feet. He said that he had little idea, Oakley. Just install it the next time you say beef, and it should include all that is heart-driven.


	8. Chapter 8- Effect

Chapter 8- Effect

She went into the basement with Oakley's lover and continued to climb the ladder. After each move, there was some pain with the face of burned patients. However, it was around 7:00. Oakley and Oakley's support website was on the third floor with no problems.

"I love him like bombs and burning" Mercy said. She had received a wave of dizziness, which are difficult to see in her eyes. "Robles, I will not."

Oakley agreed, looked over at her face. It was pale and trembling. "Well, then you will need to close the position. Away with sense and sane delis, just use a large part of artistic solos."

Mercy had enough energy to kill the promised hospital in the basement. Over time, the sensitivity occurs in the first two weeks of the year, but then it was over. In order to determine the direction, Not for a while, but it's just as much punch and hit him on the shoulder to make. Dismal was this level of pain and anxiety shouted from Mercy.

"Merce?" Oakley, with eyes full of compassion and humidity, trended as Mercy clenched her teeth. She was supported by Oakley to the top of the stairs. Oakley sat as it started to grow, and beads of sweat on Mercy's face grew with intense sympathy. Oakley touched her forehead, and it could burn.

They were in the basement for dinner, when Sirius and James laughed. "Wow, Oakley, the iris links were flying planes. That I cannot say… Mercy is wrong?"

James and maintenance services were approved quickly down the stairs.

"She fell from a clean test while trying to get into the action and hurt herself. But no, I did not think it could happen."

Sirius and James met for the second time.

"I do not worry about it," James said. After quite a bit of effort, he raised his hand. Sirius could see a lot of room and went quickly, unmanning pens as two-time would allow.

Oakley and James did the infirmary walk together down the road. "You know, both sides in the ads know Trina was impressed by their threats."

Oakley and smiled. "It's good to hear, even if in my last year of tricks. Mercy is smaller solidarity and vision problems of course, but it's time to change something in the old days."

Along with James, they saw a little girl. Madam Pomfrey found the adult roles and woke the dung ooze.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Milova, did you rig the auto jugs?"

James vacancy and compassion could bury the measles. Oakley started doing magic arts.

She went to bed, "We Quidditched. Deb is not listed, and it did that rabbi thing, but karmas fainted." Oakley said.

"What happened?" James said.

Madame Pomfrey clucked. This bust crime. "Well, she is. Thoughts should relax for a few days and the back muscles relaxed appearance too, but I can see it in the morning, and it would be cool. "

Oakley, Pomfrey, and women were the unreason wing of the hospital, and together she and James went up to the Gryffindor Tower.

The aliens had a public space; there was a unitary testing of Remus and Charlie's office against these dark forces, who were experts in martial arts and running them.

"Hey, Moony. James and I ate on the stairs and saw the Oakley and Mercy." Remus and Charlie seemed impressed with his work. Sirius continued, "And Oakley is the hospital, but she is James. It did not increase."

Both Remus and Charlie jumped. "What?" the questions answered Charlie. "What about it?" asked Remus. And they coordinated the width.

"Oops, I lost a swab test, but it's not dinner, so I do not know," said Sirius.

Charlie shook his head. "We dined and went to the library to get some beer..." he said.

"I do not know how bad. It's good; I did not go to the hospital."

Remus worried now. "We'll go and see her?"

"Data cannot be Pomfrey, it's so sad... James and Oakley will come soon. We can pray to the floor," was Sirius's appropriate response.

Remus and Charlie sat at the table, but they actually work. He knows that James Oakley, but the room will avert visa time. Eternal life will be waiting for something good. Finally, James and Oakley came to the door and James went in his room, and Oakley sat upon it. Sirius went after James.

"How are you?" Charlie said through clenched teeth. Remus became dad… Scary.

"Writing, Fever, shock and ultimately reduced muscles, but they are not good. To find a job you can take in the morning... Hospital"

Charlie sighed and put some of this in the bag. "Regardless of what happened to you?"

"Oh, I hope you can go mercy falls, and it was."

"Wait! WTF brush! I did not want to jump!" shouted Charlie's suspicions.

"This rally leaked the game and nearly 7 feet. It would be bad."

"Damn, Oakley, how bad is it? She has a concussion and bruises and muscles that are pulling the strings; she fell from the tree. An integrated Quidditch game and all the bones in your body… and you! What would happen? "

Charlie ran into his room at night. Remus and Oakley, with palms hanging over the doo, kicked the front legs but could fodder.

It's krill soma period.

"... We do not take part in serious stuff enough?" Oakley asked, without olé.

"Yes, she did not get hurt worse than I thought, but it's good for a few days, is it not?" Remus put his hands on the table and rested his chin on it.

"I hope that ... but Charlie's freaking bleeding heart. He does not know what he wants." Oakley complained.

Remus is calm, but secretly agrees with Charlie, and just kept working the race with the increased risk.


	9. Chapter 9- Gumbo Fever

Chapter 9 - Gumbo Fever

Charlie and Oakley on Unmasked Armada Day attended a class about sleeping. Gone was the Pomfrey heat, but it was at rest and peace. When they went out to dinner Charlie and Oakley stayed for about half an hour, and talk on the floor, but he complained of hunger to Oakley. He left a desk in the office with love.

**Hey Merce! We stand up for dinner, but I knew it would be very rude.**

_We do not have to worry too much about it, the work with you. But that of each teacher, we will help you._

**You will be in tomorrow evening. Meanwhile, Charlie and I will have most of the morning spent in the library. Charlie, will go to school and got a job, or something else that is not funny. But I cannot talk about the case; it will be dealt with later.**

_So, in other words, and she will cause problems... again. There's a real airlines deck to play, so you can play solitaire as something to pass the time ... or you can work in your favor._

**Yes, it's true.**

_And have the best ovaries. And there was nothing silly._

**Oakley** _and Charlie_

...

It was rather early to sleep in bed around 10:00, so Mercy woke up on Saturday. Looking around to see that everything is free, and it is a wing of the hospital, Mercy did not consider how people are sitting on the bed reading a book. Indeed, since the eye cannot say that it adapts to light. He touched you and I heard him call.

"Oh, Miss Baines: I was sleeping " Madam Pomfrey was an invisible ninja in his bed and it made no sense.

When she opened her eyes, sitting on her bed was a man that was Remus Lupin. Seeing the book, he said. "Good, it's hard." The teacher on the ground was the pepper Pomfrey was patting centric.

"With this, become a little girl." She said. Preferably, Mercy's side cringed a little at the taste of water that Beth the Peel was installing.

"Well, here we are tonight, and I 'm good enough to go." Lady Pomfrey smiled and went to his office.

Mercy fell into a small pillow behind her back.

She turned to Remus. "How long are you here?"

Remus closed his book and bookmarks. "I thought you wanted some company time, I like Oakley, and Charlie is not here; he is not surprised."

Near the bed table was pity: A small group of people, books, cards and card packs. Seeing and reading the head slightly, she was smiling and holding a note. "Oakley has unpaid jets notes, like Charlie. They display the group that appears in the evening."

Remus raised the chess and two witnesses. "I want to play, take it." Mercy had sensitivity. "What is wrong, are you true?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, you're going to find out kale cannot control it. Oakley has taken and I have been blessed."

Remus laughed. "Oh, you're probably better than you think."

Impossible. It is taking impacts. Mad Bad Blood. But they had a great time. They laughed and talked about everything and anything to play the game. Remus and Mercy's responsibility was a mad rush to the group trees, and he told her about a strange dream. When she played, Remus felt bad, and it was navel's idea to just move the pieces. Remus's final game features five hits.

Looking over a chessboard then the arms, Mercy threw most of the pieces. Remus was a surprised parrot; betas taught aliens on her face and Peace and Mercy were reluctant to be vulgar.

It was around 12:30; Remus chess pieces were on the board and placed in the pocket. He threw the bag on the obtained shoulder. "Well, I better go down," he said quietly.

"Thank you," Mercy said. She regretted that he is ready to go; she wanted his company.

"Oh Mercy, I have something I want." Remus looked at the ground.

"Go for it," she said, but it was not necessary at all costs.

"After all, if it is not your plan with someone, errrrr, if you want to mead hogs next week." He said and went out to meet her eyes.

Mercy's eyes widened as she chased down her cheeks. But then she smiled. "This is not the time."

"Yes, you, I mean, hey ... we want to do it together?" It's sad to ramp the elite Remus, who looked down on a fast break.

"Yes." She said with a small smile curling her lips.

"Really?"

"Believe me."

"Well, we are. Tomorrow morning let's unsling ice's wings and jump in the jungle, despite the risk of the threshold" he said ecstatically happy, and will be closed.

A grateful puzzle slowly fell back to Mercy, but was unsuccessful.

...

After lunch Oakley went to the hospital wing. After a morning in the library with Charlie, she spent a quiet afternoon, and there is no way that is true.

"After graduation, you slow, slow child." Mercy said, as she set up a bowl of soup.

"You were just studying and homework with washed friends; you spend a lot of time in the library, and I would like to ask, what inspired you to bathe the most happy at the least low level." Oakley laughed, flopping on the bed at the Mercy's seat.

Mercy's eyes checked the good growth symphony for Miss Oakley products. "Clean."

"Pbft, yes. And I have a game card, so I did Remus. Resources can be run at noon."

Mercy and Oakley had some funny stunts as ideas to burn a combination of euchre. They were tired from a long game, but Oakley and Mercy thought that most people would play for hours.

"I played chess every morning and go into state violations. Banana list is boring, but it really is a great game. We bet pea we had an increase of five to play."

Happy was Oakley. "No, everybody wins, and I 'm sorry, honey, I am."

Mercy denuded, "Thank you for your confidence, but despite this, he went to the door of the food, and for two weeks with his pig, Meade, he asked me to go."

Oakley was amazing. "Well, actually, it's enough? Driver."

Mercy was very happy and with that said, "I cannot wait."

Charlie played on the wings. Mercy and Oakley ran to euchre. "It's very quiet in the library." It took a chair and sat down next to Oakley.

Oakley smiled a wink and said, "I told you to remember and not much more, but you get peace of mind"

He said "Yes, it's a good time, but so damn stupid in my heart, and I cannot concentrate on the idea of a partisan pterosaur."

Oakley joked with a twinkle in her eyes, "Oh, I know everything," she said.

"Yes, we are trying to do is to try to distract me every time, and most unfortunately found that."

Oakley looked into the distance, and said aloud "Whatever you say, dear".

Both Charlie appeared, but with a loud voice, "Hmm." Oakley and Charlie stopped talking and looked at the two friends having fun.

"Well, it was great to see." She said sarcastically.

Charlie's Fire Team was ashamed, because it ignores what they do. "Unfortunately, Mars, so. Umm, how can you have it?"

"Oh. Just for cabin fever." They put him in bed.

"What?" Charlie questions. "Homework," he said in a sarcastic tone. Oakley careered.

Mercy wrinkled her nose and shook his head. "I'm Remus. Every day they played and they went to lunch or played chess. Oakley arrived in the afternoon, and then we played cards."

"Lupin?" Charlie said, trying to look innocent, but was hidden.

He hit Charlie who saw Miss Oakley looking down on his knees "... Hey... do not stick anything in your head."

"Nothing." He said, but it is not Oakley.

"Yes, but we cannot deny the problem of Oakley."

Choke in the mood for something that looked like Charlie was subject to change. "But I meant Jumping Broom ideal of it ... bail bad idea?"

The smile disappeared of Mercy. "Charlie just wait-"

"If I'm correct, ah. You're lucky. I am happy, but is it worth it?"

Weather can be a big discussion about Oakley. Mercy ordered and inventoried Oakley. "I want to help people, so why not give up?"

Oakley and Charlie eyed sensitively. "We will not succeed." He changed his seat.

Mercy's ignition curved. "When you start with magic, yes, I lose," cheeped Oakley, but before she could, Charlie said, "You are not worth it for me?"

It looked like it. "Oh, you sad grape. It's my goal, is not it?"

"You jump the broom. This is the reason why." He had a lot of anger which began to show as a subtle color face.

Mercy looked confused. "Charlie, what are you talking about?"

"Invade the briber... Broom, " naval replied each item.

She stuck out his chin which looked totally concerned, but did not understand, "He put his hand and may not have everything you want, Quidditch!"

Charlie blocked his eyes in frustration . "Oh, how are you? The battle did not know about the election last year."

"It's not stopping! Last year the gay camera lens broke, and nails didn't even once!" He jumped out of the sensitivity of the curse Oakley said.

"You probably could go forever on my own, and one of these days, Okapi Enemy Day will not say.

"I cannot screw. See you tomorrow," He was designed to quickly sympathize for what may have been Oakley.

"The problem is what do you do?" She scanned the bright red face. "You're ready to play Quidditch Grammar, or something before." Muttered Mercy, she returned to her hands and buried her face in the pillow and Moot kneaded the painful.

Oakley chose her words carefully. "Ah... well, whatever... but... it's about you."

Mercy removed her hands from her face, and she got pissed. "Gee, thanks for clearing it."

"Charity is interesting, he was born from the radar is not sure that this is so." Captain Romantic was sensibly rolling his eyes, Oakley gave no intervention.

Charity's jaw dropped. "What ...! Khan... I love Charlie!?"

Oakley leaned her head to one side and slowly shook her head.

"Well, it's boring. Simply Remus's cardiac is outside the country, he saw a sign that said later. But wait, Quidditch is something to play!" Mercy said.

"Well, actually ... I do not think that patience is wearing thin. He could not afford to lose the mystery of grace." Oakley had a brief example.

"On the cheek, and the room remembered anyone when Charlie blew it, right in front of Ole Slugger's control and my face was a policy paper universe. Madame Wick is almost zero, which you are wet and dripping blood. Throwing killed Cookie during this episode of Mercy"

"I think... ye ... I cried after the fall of Mercy," Oakley said. But why? "Love issue." Forgetting Mercy's pain, Oakley bopped.

"I am fool, a fool I have to be."

Mercy regrets it. "I want to tell Remus, but I changed my mind. You. Oh, I mean... I want bumpy rams to step; you do not think... I know how much time and want to remember. And I do it. My heart would break my Charlie" Mercy pulled a pillow over his face.

Oakley was faithful, she said, "Madly" and was slapped in the face with a pillow Panini.


End file.
